


blame it all on human nature

by zanthetran



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom!Doctor, Choking, F/F, Smut, Top!Yaz, but really we ALL KNOW they're both verse because that's God's Way, forgive me Father for I have sinned, strap on, thats all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthetran/pseuds/zanthetran
Summary: SOMEONE has a choking kink (and it's not yaz)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	blame it all on human nature

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like writing and posting smut is like going to someone’s house and they ask how you’ve been doing and you tell them in vivd play by play detail how you want two fictional characters to bone and when you’re done you just leave and you both never talk about it again. Anyways send me prompts @zanthetran on Tumblr!

“Are you absolutely sure you want this?” Yaz asks for about the 500th time in the past hour.

“Never wanted anything more. Please get a shift on.” The Doctor sounds impatient, pleading with Yaz with her eyes.

“Alright, stop your moanin’.” she looks down at the crude silicon toy sticking out from her hips, then to where the Doctor lays, legs already spread open. “Or don’t.” She walks to the edge of the bed and crawls up until she’s hovering over the Doctor.

“Hi,” the Doctor says, going a bit cross eyed at the closeness of their faces.

“Hi,” Yaz says, softly connecting their lips. She reaches down with one hand and runs two fingers through slick wet heat, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman below her. Her hips buck up into Yaz’s hand and when she pulls back from their kiss, her eyes are dark, pupils blown out. She swipes a finger over her already stiff clit and then teases her entrance slowly. The Doctor wraps an arm around Yaz’s bare shoulders. Her knees fall open a bit wider as she let Yaz slowly toy with her.

When it finally becomes too much — after Yaz sucks dark circles into her pale skin and bites down hard on her collar bone and her hips are bucking relentlessly, trying to get more — she looks up into brown eyes and says, “Yaz, please.”

“Please, what?” Yaz asks innocently, but the fingers teasing her entrance start gathering the wetness from her and slowly rub it on the toy between their legs.

The Doctor glares at her — or well, tries to anyways. She finally huffs loud and says, without an ounce of shame, “please, Yaz. Fuck me. Please.”

Yaz bites down hard on the soft skin of her collar in response and her hand guides the tip of the toy to rub hard against the Doctor’s clit. The blonde groans lowly and rocks her hips forward to keep the friction going but it’s gone as soon as it had started, and then Yaz has the tip slowly pushing at her entrance and the Doctor tilts her head back, moaning loudly at the delicious feel of the toy rubbing her walls. The hand not gripping onto Yaz’s shoulders reaches down and grabs at Yaz’s hip, trying to pull her hips flush against skin so she bottoms out. Yaz pulls the hand away and pins it to the bed with a strong grip.

“Don’t rush it,” she orders.

“Sorry, got excited, I — Sorry,” the Doctor stammers out.

Yaz kisses the tip of her nose and continues pushing the toy in, slowly, inch by inch. Soon enough she really is bottomed out and she keeps herself there for a minute, letting the Doctor get used to the stretch. When her form relaxes and she nods, Yaz continues.

She slowly pulls out almost entirely, leaving just the tip, and then just as slow thrusts back in. She watches the way the Doctor’s cunt takes every inch greedily and how _amazing_ it looks when she pulls out, toy stretching her open, and when she finally looks back to to the Doctor’s face she realizes she had been watching as well. Her mouth hangs open, hot panting breaths coming out ragged, and she softly whimpers at every movement.

Yaz increases her pace, slowly at first but speeding up as the Doctor responds very kindly to that idea. Soon enough she’s relentlessly shagging her, hips slamming onto the Doctor’s as she pulls out halfway and thrusts back in forcefully. The entire scene is almost too much for Yaz’s poor gay brain to handle and she completely misses the moment the Doctor’s hand slowly moves down her body and makes contact with her throbbing clit.

She moans particularly loud and that’s when Yaz finally notices her hand rubbing tight circles on her clit, but instead of making her move it, she lets her keep touching herself. She holds the Doctor’s chin in her hand and makes her look into Yaz’s eyes.

“You better not come before I tell you to,” she practically growls.

The Doctor nods vigorously. Yaz moves her hand to cup the Doctor’s cheek, softly running her thumb over smooth skin, then moving her hand down the side of her neck. The Doctor’s mouth drops open with a breathy, “oh.” as Yaz moves her hand around the front of her throat. Her fingers trace the Doctor’s racing double pulse and over her vocal cords that are very much being used. It settles with her palm against the bottom of her throat, right over her windpipe. Her fingers wrap around slowly but don’t squeeze, just settling there, making themselves known.

The Doctor looks at her with eyes wide with anticipation. The breathy moans keep falling from her lips every time Yaz slams her hips forward and truly Yaz thinks she could die in this moment and be content with it.

“You remember the safe word?” she asks.

The Doctor nods eagerly. Yaz rubs her thumb in soothing motion. “Say it,” she commands.

“Custard creme,” she responds, throat vibrating against Yaz’s palm. “Though I don’t know why you chose that one, Yaz. I mean there’s loads of other safe words we —“ she stops with a gasp as Yaz puts pressure on either side of her throat. Not a lot, not enough to actually choke her, but enough to make a point.

“Good.” Yaz smiles down at her and picks up the pace of her thrusting. She eases pressure on her neck and the Doctor takes a deep breath, hand working furiously between her own legs. After one particularly deep lungful, Yaz tightens her fingers on either side of the blonde’s neck. The Doctor’s mouth falls open in a loud moan and her hips buck up helplessly.

“Stay still,” Yaz growls as she pushes her hips down with her free hand. She releases the pressure on the pale neck. “Tell me what you need, Doctor.”

The Doctor licks her chapped lips and looks up into Yaz’s blown eyes. “Make me come, Yaz. please. I need it.”

“You need it?” Yaz taunts.

The Doctor nods weakly. “Please, Yaz. I need it. I’ll do anything, honest. I’ll even —“

Yaz increases the pressure on her neck again and the Doctor stops talking immediately. She shoves her hips forward and says, “come for me, Doctor.” And she does. The resistance as her walls tighten around the fake cock makes Yaz want to fuck her all the harder and she keeps the pressure on her neck until her body starts to shake as she’s pushed over the edge, and she takes a few deep breaths when she finally let’s go.

She slows down her thrusts as the Doctor comes down and eventually comes to a stop, the toy bottomed out again but not moving anymore. They lay like that, Yaz holding the Doctor underneath her as she tiredly clutches at her shoulders and drawing shapes on her skin with her fingertip.

When she finally does pull away, it’s with a soft kiss and a content gasp as the toy rubs inner walls again. Yaz awkwardly pulls the harness and toy off and throws it over the edge of the bed (she’ll get to it later). She wraps one arm around the toned stomach and lays her head over the double heartbeat. She looks up at the blonde and asks, “good?”

The Doctor smiles, eyes closed and head tilted back against the wall. Her hand finds Yaz’s and she tangles their fingers together. “Brilliant,” she says, kissing Yaz’s knuckles. “Absolutely brilliant.”


End file.
